


Яблоневый сад

by Zvir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Gen, Necromancy, rural landscape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zvir/pseuds/Zvir
Summary: Хуже полуночных мертвецов были только мертвецы полуденные
Kudos: 1





	Яблоневый сад

Все плохое происходит после полуночи. Стирается граница между миром живых и миром мертвых, между добрыми намерениями и дурными; приветливый хозяин, что охотно предоставил ночлег, оборачивается диким зверем, нечисть сбрасывает человеческий облик и жаждет крови. И страшнее всех чудовищ — ожившие мертвецы. Что комки вонючей гниющей плоти, что неприкаянные призраки, одним криком способные вынуть душу.   
Сколько себя помнила, мертвых Регина не боялась. Когда в три года ее подвели к гробу с телом матери, она не заплакала; только посмотрела немного удивленно и спросила: «Где венок?» Князь весь вечер рыдал безутешно, а венок так никто и не положил.   
Глупые люди. Потом еще несколько лет домочадцы вздрагивали, слыша в темноте сладкое пение мертвой княгини, а отец едва не помешался от горя. Все боялся, что покойница дочку за собой уведет, поэтому сосватал Регину, как только ей исполнилось двенадцать весен. Правда, свадьбу сыграть в итоге не вышло.  
Свадьбы были гораздо хуже похорон, и разной нечисти приманивали куда больше. Хорошо, что ее на них больше не звали.  
Уродливую широкополую шляпу Регина купила у деревенской ведьмы — и с тех пор та никак не изнашивалась: можно было прицепить спереди вуаль и ездить в город величественно, как благородная дама. «Помойная княжна», — прозвал ее Сармат. Люди, бывало, величали и хуже.   
От жары под шляпой вспотел лоб, и челка лезла глаза.  
Ветер подул с луга, принеся в лес аромат полевых цветов. Тени стали длиннее, ее собственная рука теперь напоминала огромную сухую палку, а ноги — две кривые опоры под мостом. Перестали чирикать птицы, замолчали кузнечики, казалось, даже ручей позади стал журчать тише. Осторожнее. Только свежевскопанная земля оставалась такой же черной.  
Хуже полуночных мертвецов были только мертвецы полуденные.   
Регина нахмурилась, с силой прикусила губу и, почувствовав, как соленая кровь хлынула в рот, зло прошептала:  
— Покажись, не тяни. У меня и без тебя дел по горло. — Она коснулась ранки языком, но ничего не происходило. — А то как знаешь.   
Когда покойник наконец явил себя, она вздрогнула и отступила на два шага. Мужчина был выше ее на две головы, сухощав и до того худ, что если бы не натянутый темный балахон, то кости бы просвечивали на ярком полуденном свету.  
— Сдурела совсем? — с осуждением спросил покойник и заговорил мягче, заискивающе, как никогда при жизни к ней не обращался: — Что ты как к неродному. Испугалась? Неужто слишком рано пришел?  
— Докажи сначала, что мертвый, — строго приказала Регина. — Поклонись-ка трижды богу-солнцу, а потом три поклона отвесь матери-луне.   
Живым Сармат никогда бы ее не послушал, зато мертвый скривился, но покорно отвесил все положенные поклоны, добавив:  
— Жаль, не оставил тебя в той дыре, откуда ты вылезла.  
— Учитель? — Регина едва не купилась, но быстро добавила: — Слышь, узнает Сармат, из кого ты марионетку сделал, его мертвяки заживо тебя сожрут.  
— Не веришь? — наклонил голову набок мертвец.  
Глаза у него были светлые, точно тонкий лед по весне, а волосы — седые. Сармат, когда она последний раз с ним виделась, носил длинные черные волосы, а глаза его были непроницаемым темным зеркалом — как ее собственные.  
Приди он ночью, Регина бы точно не поверила, а про полуденных мертвецов, кроме учителя, толком и не знал никто. Слишком редкий это был дар — видеть покойников до того, как они умрут, чтобы просто так посторонним о нем трепаться.   
— Чего пришел? — недовольно спросила Регина. — Помирать-то тебе еще рано.   
Сармат хрипло засмеялся.   
— Столько лет пытаюсь, все никак не помру. — Только Регина отвернулась и взялась за лопату, как мертвец позвал ее: — Регина, должок за тобой.   
— Сам же учил, что после смерти — все без толку. Что желания, что просьбы их, что долги. Не слушай, говорил, никого.   
— Многих учил именно этому, — согласился мертвец, — но ты единственная не слушала. Поэтому и жива осталась. Какой мне с упертой дуры толк?  
— Будешь пугать меня своими мертвыми учениками, полезай обратно в могилу. Хотя и нет ведь у тебя еще могилы? — поддела его Регина. — Вот явись ты по-настоящему ночью, и то больше толку было бы. На удобрение бы пустила.  
— Время мое заканчивается, — указав пальцем на небо, вдруг сказал мертвец. — Как найдешь ту самую яблоню, не тяни, сразу же со…  
В этот момент ясное небо затянулось тучами и пошел проливной дождь. Когда Регина оглянулась, вокруг больше не было никого, а шляпа промокла насквозь.  
Ночью вода подтопила старое кладбище за плотиной, и до утра она провозилась по локоть в крови, болотной жиже и ошметках плоти. Как говорится, раз день начался с неприятностей, то и от ночной поры не жди ничего хорошего. 

Деревенские из-за шляпы до сих пор считали ее ведьмой и таскали ей куриц, свежего молока и яйца, а взамен просили приворожить жениха, отвести хворь или благословить младенца. Ничего из этого Регина делать не умела, но они были все равно что дурные соседские ягнята, прибившиеся к стаду. Сколько бы она ни гоняла их и не стращала мертвецами (один раз, рассердившись на наглую старостину дочку, подняла настоящих), толку не было.   
У Сармата подобных проблем никогда не возникало. При одном его виде великие правители склоняли головы, а целые армии дрожали от страха. Регину не боялись даже деревенские дети: пришли сразу целой толпой и теперь толпились на пороге, не решаясь без спроса войти.   
— Теть Регин! — наконец позвала ее высокая девочка с длинной русой косой. В руках у нее был мертвый петух. — Поможите, пожалуйста?  
— С чем помочь-то?   
Мысленно Регина уже разделала принесенного ими петуха и сварила из него суп.   
— Тут это… — начал веснушчатый мальчишка и, смутившись, осекся. — Дохлый он, теть Регин!  
— Вижу, что не живой, — согласилась Регина. — Что делать надо? Не думаете же вы, что мне охота время тратить и воскрешать его из мертвых вам на потеху?  
— А вы умеете? — восхитились дети.   
— Умею, но не буду, — вздохнула Регина. — Будете упрашивать — суп из вас сварю.   
Дети переглянулись, но уходить не спешили. Привычка деревенских отправлять вместо себя детей по научению старосты бесила до крайности.   
Имен Регина не запоминала: деревенские дети росли быстро, и поколения непрерывно сменяли друга. С обычными людьми всегда было так: не успеешь к ним привыкнуть, как уже померли. Из родного Регининого города никого, считай, и не осталось.   
— Моя бабушка говорит, последние времена настали, — вмешалась другая девочка. Голос у нее был звонкий и красивый: чисто песни петь. — Последние времена!  
— Не болтай чушь, — вздохнула Регина. — И бабку свою поменьше слушай, а то замуж никто не возьмет.  
— Курицы в деревне передохли, — наконец сформулировал проблему один из ребят. — Все.   
— А я тут при чем? Или хотите сказать, что я куриный мор на них наслала?  
— Теть Регин, вы чего? — обиделась девочка с длинной косой.   
— Вы тогда брата ее упокоили. А то он бы нас всех в пруду за собой перетопил.   
— Мы же это… — снова смутился веснушчатый мальчик. — За советом. Батя сказал, вы точно знаете, отчего они все разом перемерли.   
— Куриный мор это, а не проклятие. Пусть батя твой пошлет за коновалом, тот скажет, что делать.   
— Цыплята остались, — призналась девочка. — Без мамки пищат.  
— Вырастут цыплята, будут у вас опять курицы! — рассердилась Регина. — Чего вы голову мне морочите? А родителям своим передайте, что нечего вас ко мне через болото гонять, там мертвяков с войны лежит — не перечесть.   
— Какой войны? — хором удивились дети.   
Иногда Регину поражало, как коротка человеческая память. Для нее та война и мертвецы были свежее в памяти, чем этот нелепый куриный мор. Неуспокоенному духу, жаждущему мести, что сто лет, что двести, что десятки поколений потомков — разницы никакой. Прогуливаясь вдоль болот, Регина до сих пор слышала, как бессчетные орды мертвецов шипели, проклинали и жаловались на свою судьбу. Только к утру их голоса ненадолго стихали — и становилось до того тихо, что воздух буквально звенел.  
Последние времена, значит? Вот тогда и правда, казалось, времена пришли последние. А сейчас-то что, ерунда! Курицы у них передохли — и сразу все взволновались.   
— Древней войны. У бабки своей спроси. Эй, куда? Петуха мне оставьте! Обратно вы, что ли, с ним через болота собрались идти?  
Дети ушли такой же взволнованной радостной гурьбой.   
Регина хотела сразу разделать петуха, но ограничилась тем, что отрезала ему голову. Пустые черные птичьи глаза глядели безжизненно и отчего-то печально. Живущие сейчас в деревне люди были, конечно, ничем не лучше, чем их дети, и все-таки… Нет, глупость какая. Сармат бы на смех ее поднял за саму идею.   
Ругая себя почем свет стоит, она взяла в руки отрезанную петушиную голову и закрыла глаза. Поднимать петуха Регина, конечно, не стала, а сделала кое-что еще глупее, за что в ученичестве Сармат отрезал бы ей, дуре, голову. Выяснять при помощи некроманта, кто убил покойного, если средства у родни позволяли, было обычным делом, но духи животных обычно на этом свете не задерживались и зла против своих убийц не держали. Да и о чем, для чего было их спрашивать? Для них смерть — один миг.  
Но узнать кое-что было можно. Петушиная голова не помнила, как ее отрезали, да и с трудом могла сказать, от чего жизнь ее прервалась, но от нее тянулась тонкая ниточка в прошлое. Когда семья хоронит дорогого им человека, то от горя им кажется, что одна смерть точно сотня, тысяча смертей. Отчасти так и есть. Все смерти — одна смерть, и одна смерть может быть тысячей.  
Несмотря на дневной час взвыли мертвецы на болотах, пронзительно завизжали от страха дети — будет им уроком шастать, — но трогать их никто не стал.   
Животные в большой деревне мерли каждый день: от болезни, от дряхлости, от того, что хозяйке надо из чего-то варить суп. Это было делом обыденным и совсем нестрашным. Но обычно даже во время морового поветрия курицы и петухи не дохли вот так, словно в большой комнате кто-то свечки задул. Все до единой. И в соседних деревнях тоже.  
Тушку петуха Регина спрятала в подпол, но суп в тот день так и не сварила. 

Как любой некромант, Сармат сторонился городов, но чем-то они его притягивали, поэтому селиться он предпочитал неподалеку. Хотя понятно, чем: любой крупный город все равно что одно большое кладбище, силы в нем — бери не хочу. В отличие от деревенских или похороненных в лесной глуши, городские мертвецы были беспокойные, а местные князьки за услуги платили щедро. Вот как Регинин отец когда-то нанял Сармата, чтобы тот прогнал его мертвую жену, а лишился и жены, и дочери, и жизни.   
Обиды на учителя она давно не держала. Странно, что вот так вдруг вспомнилось. Какая разница-то теперь? Было и прошло.  
С тех пор, как Регина в последний раз выбиралась из своей глуши, дороги стали ровнее, а мелькавшие вдалеке города — красивее. Некоторые здания притягивали взгляд, точно игрушечные. Недавно встреченное здание придорожного трактира показалось ей богаче украшенным, чем княжеский дом во времена ее детства.   
«Только пустое это все, — подумала Регина, запретив себе любоваться. — Лет двести пройдет и развалится».  
По пути ей никто не встретился, но в этом не было ничего не обычного. Люди как чувствовали тех, кто умеет говорить с мертвыми, и дружно решали задержаться на стоянке или, наоборот, резче подогнать коня, чтобы успеть дотемна. Регине было все равно, идти ночью или днем: она давала отдыхать своей лошади и ела на стоянках скупую деревенскую еду, но сама усталости не чувствовала. В отличие от обычных людей, которых на каждом шагу подстерегала опасность, Регина точно знала, что до цели своей дойдет.   
Только понять бы, туда она идет или нет. Проклятые мертвые курицы и некстати явившийся полуденный покойник, похожий на ее учителя, не давали ей покоя. Могло ли быть, что Сармат действительно умер? Или скоро умрет?  
Но тогда дело одними курицами не ограничилось бы: когда умирал настолько древний некромант, все живое и мертвое приходило в беспокойство.   
Ночи поздним летом были холодные; спалось плохо. Сармат зимой мог выйти в снег в одной рубашке, а Регина вот до сих пор мерзла на ветру. Глупо цеплялась за то человеческое, что в ней еще осталось. Хотя даже того, что упорно ночами снилось, не помнила — только свою досаду, что утром все понятное снова станет чужим и незнакомым.   
Сармат никогда не любил подолгу сидеть на одном месте, но Регина безошибочно почувствовала, когда пересекла границу его владений. Территорию некроманты делили между собой редко, но никогда не селились близко друг к другу. Вот и Регина, как закончила свое учение, так сразу и уехала.   
— Ты кто такая? — спросила бледная, точно кукла, девица в алом с золотом шелке. Рядом с ней всем остальным полагалось почувствовать себя вторым сортом. — Чего молчишь, немая, что ли?  
— Хозяина сходи позови, — приказала Регина и продолжила любоваться красивым хозяйским домом.  
Непонятно еще, то ли дом, то ли дворец, то ли огромная усыпальница одного из древних князей. И как у Сармата дерзости-то хватило? Чем старше был мертвец, тем страшнее было его разгневать: оттого незадачливые кладоискатели и молодые некроманты и мерли в таких количествах. Зачем тревожить то, что твоим никогда не было?  
— Будешь ты мне еще приказывать! Да я!.. — воскликнула девица и вдруг осеклась, неожиданно сама схватив себя за горло.   
— Буду, — согласилась Регина. — Не знаю, что учитель в тебе нашел. Беспокойная ты слишком — что живая, что мертвая.  
— Пощади, — захрипела девица.   
Странно, чего она боялась-то? Второй раз от удушья точно умереть не могла, а упокаивать ее насовсем Регине не было нужды. Если бы она захотела, то могла бы узнать, как и от чего эта девка, сейчас корчащая из себя высокородную княжну, умерла.   
Ее всегда ставило в тупик это стремление учителя — поднимать мертвых так, чтобы они были похожи на живых. Его ведь от этого только больше боялись, а утешения настоящего такие поделки никому не приносили. Нет в мертвецах больше ни радости, ни страсти, ни тепла душевного, только тоска одна. Неодолимая. Верни лицу краски, заставь ненадолго биться сердце, а все равно затянет их обратно. Пустая работа. Что один миг, что двести лет.  
Девица была хороша, как ярмарочная расписная кукла, — даже от боли кривилась по-настоящему, словно и правда задохнуться могла или боялась. Но мертвым бояться нечего.   
Когда Регина ее отпустила, девица побежала от нее быстрее, чем деревенские дети от мертвяков на болотах. Остальные хозяйские слуги после этого держались от нее подальше. Ни одного живого человека среди них не было. Не держал Сармат живых слуг.  
На мгновение ей показалось, что золотой с алым шелк мелькнул по ту сторону окна, за занавеской. Значит, доложила все-таки. Умница.  
— Совсем ты одичала на своих болотах! — встретил ее гневной тирадой учитель. — Марику мою, красавицу, аж до слез довела! Совести у тебя нет.  
— Мертвые не плачут, — ответила Регина. — Ты разве сам меня этому не учил? А теперь что, рехнулся на старости лет? В куколки решил поиграть?  
— Вот как ни увидимся, ты всегда мне не рада. Чему, спрашивается, учил, если в покойников моих и то вложено больше сочувствия?  
— Если ты любил эту Марику, то в землю бы давно закопал. А так, чувствую, мертвой она впервые тебе и приглянулась?  
— Ничего ты не знаешь, — отмахнулся Сармат. — Чего пришла вообще? Сидела бы дальше на своих болотах.   
— Ты первый во сне ко мне пришел, — соврала Регина. — Подумала, вдруг помириться хочешь или час твой последний близок?  
— А, так ты его приблизить пришла? — Глаза Сармата загорелись знакомым темным огнем. Марионетки вокруг очнулись и прекратили притворяться живыми. Только полный дурак будет нападать на некроманта в обустроенным им логове, где каждая закопанная в землю кость в его власти. — Что-то ты долго! Остальные мои ученики давно уже этот урок усвоили. Жаждешь присоединиться к ним?  
Когда Сармат учил ее, то выглядел моложе, чем она сейчас, и казался совсем юношей — лет восемнадцати, если не шестнадцати. На щеках у него застыли трогательные милые ямочки, отчего князь долго не хотел нанимать его на работу. Но сейчас виски его давно поседели, а от ямочек не осталось и следа.   
Некроманты не старели, но рано или поздно понимали, что их черные мертвые глаза на чересчур юном лице выглядят неестественно.   
— Она хоть не помнит, что ты сам ее задушил, когда она отравить тебя пыталась? — спросила Регина, заметив на крыльце знакомую фигуру в алом с золотом шелке, когда ее обступили марионетки учителя. — Ты ей не говори. Жалко ее.  
— Сидела бы ты, Регина, и дальше в своем лесу. Целее была бы. Вот вечно ты лезешь, куда не просят. То девку тебе жалко, то чужих покойников на болотах.  
Прозвучало это до того странно, что на мгновение Регина задумалась, кто она для него. Может, вроде Марики — куколка разукрашенная. То живая, то мертвая, то опять живая. С первого взгляда не отличить. Так от скуки Сармат один раз воскресил убитого народом тирана и от его имени правил еще три сотни лет. Пока не надоело и внутренности покойника не выгрызли ночью дворцовые крысы.  
— Хочешь убивать — убей. Только ночью больше не приходи, и без тебя спится плохо.   
— Ты всегда плохо спала. Моей вины в том нет. Говори правду, зачем пришла?  
— Курицы во всей округе передохли. Знак, говорят, дурной. Последние времена пришли.  
Сармат захохотал — глухо и жутко, как полагается некроманту. Повеяло холодом, словно дверь склепа захлопнулась. Его слуги застыли на месте, неестественно скрючив пальцы.  
— Последние времена, Регина, если верить народной молве, пришли еще, когда я императором стал. Лет так сорок назад? Или полвека уже прошло? — Сармат почесал нос. — Теперь тебе полагается величать меня Ваше Императорское Величество.  
— Ну стал и стал. Курицы-то тебе чего сделали?  
— То есть Бессмертным Повелителем Живых и Мертвых ты звать меня не будешь? Идешь, значит, против моей воли?  
— Зовись как хочешь, учитель, но куриц моих больше не трогай.   
На ужин Регина не осталась, и расстались они как обычно — недовольные друг другом и намеренные не встречаться еще целый век, если не два. Единственное, о чем она потом жалела, так это что в суматохе забыла спросить, что ей делать с яблоней. Где их найти-то? Регина ведь их только на картинке и видела.

Больше всего ей хотелось попасть наконец домой и сварить куриный суп. Та куриная похлебка, что предлагали в придорожных трактирах, совсем никуда не годилась. Возвращаться обратно тем же путем не хотелось — суеверие старое, но одно из тех немногих, в которые Регина до сих пор верила, — чтобы мертвецы не пошли за тобой по следам.   
Поэтому она сделала огромный круг через заросшие сорной травой поля. То тут, то там ей встречалась одичавшая, не собранная вовремя пшеница. Сармат, может, и был Бессмертным Повелителем Живых и Мертвых, но за тем, уберут ли вовремя пшеницу, совсем не следил. Поэтому против природы было правление мертвых над живыми — они легко забывали о подобных обыденных вещах.   
Вот и стояло огромное поле все равно, что мертвое. Хотя что на учителя пенять: сама она в посадках пшеницы ничего не смыслила и чувствовала только запустение и смерть там, где должна была биться жизнь, — но сделать с этим ничего не могла.   
Дурное все же место. На болотах ей и то легче дышалось. Может, потому и не сажали тут больше, никто не собирал урожай, а учитель был ни при чем.  
Легла спать она рано и костер разжигать не стала — не хотелось тратить силы на то, чтобы прорывать сухую траву и расчищать землю. Да и потом: одинокому путнику давать о себе знать на плоской равнение — только разбойников лишний раз дразнить. Впрочем, один огонек вдалеке она видела и только покачала головой. Может, разбойники это и были, вот и не боялись никого.  
Говорят, если заснешь на новом месте, то непременно жених приснится. Регина много лет не вспоминала об этой глупой примете, а тут вдруг перед сном некстати мелькнула мысль.   
И ведь правда, паршивец, приснился: в начищенных сапогах, наряженный в темно-синие, в цвет его глаз, кафтан и рубаху. Совсем не похожий на привычных ночных мертвецов или то, каким Регина последний раз его видела: безруким грязным оборванцем и с кровоточащей дырой на месте рта. Кажется, он так не наряжался даже, когда свататься приходил, а синюю рубашку не носил никогда.  
— Чего тебе? — недовольно спросила Регина, избегая называть его по имени. Первые мертвецы для некроманта — самые трудные. Если разок покажешь слабину, дашь волю чувствам, то сколько не сжигай прах и не шепчи заклинания, все равно не отвяжется. Хотя… наверняка от них никак не отвяжешься. Тут никакая сила не спасуала, Регина знала, что даже за Сарматом до сих пор кто-то ходит. Не знала ни кто, ни почему, но чувствовала нутром. — Не лежится в земле?  
От юного ее женишка не осталось ничего, что могло бы лежать в земле. Что не смогла сделать война, то Регина потом сама докончила, а действовать она любила наверняка.   
— Чего ты злая такая, Регинка? — беззаботно улыбнулся ей юноша. От милой улыбки бросало в дрожь. Любить она его по-настоящему не любила, — но сильно нравился он ей за то, что серьезный был, не то, что другие. Не озорничал, не смеялся, взрослого из себя строил. На войну, наверное, потому и пошел, приписав себе пару годков. — Помнишь, под яблоней с тобой целовались? Хорошо же было?  
— Не было, — отрезала Регина. — Не было ничего хорошо и дальше не будет. Шел бы ты туда, откуда пришел.  
— Как не было? — удивился ее мертвый жених. — Прапрапрабабка твоя ведь в саду яблоню посадила. Каждую весну цвела.   
О настолько дальней родне в доме никто не говорил, никаких яблонь у князя в саду тем более не водилось, а целовались они с женишком один раз — в кустах дикой лесной малины.  
Регина нахмурилась и резко вскинула вверх руку с поднятым указательным пальцем. Во сне контроль над силой был слабее, зато кровь хлынула практически сразу — без единого надреза, а боли и вовсе не было. Когда на синюю рубашку юноши упали алые капли, улыбка сошла с его милого лица. Все наконец вернулось на свои места: красавец обернулся калекой, а болтливый рот превратился в темную дыру.   
— Кто ты? Отвечай! — приказала Регина.   
Даже если некий колдун или колдунья решили использовать чужой образ, чтобы вторгнуться в ее сон, то мертвец — что во сне, что наяву, тем более, повязанный кровью — противиться ей не мог. Потому и опасно шутить с некромантами. Нет такого колдовства, которое могло бы одолеть смерть.  
— Яблоня, — прошептал ее ненастоящий жених. — Найди яблоню, и ты все пойме…  
Не успев до конца договорить, тот рассыпался горсткой грязно-белых лепестков. Кто-то более сентиментальный, наверное, расчувствовался бы. Все эти тайные знаки, пророчества, последние времена…  
Выглядело это прескверно: сначала Сармат, теперь этот горе-вояка. Кто-то упорно добивался того, чтобы она отправилась на юг, где, по легендам, и росли проклятые яблоневые сады.  
Регина вздохнула и подумала, что с супом придется подождать.

Весь день небо затягивало тучами, но первые раскаты грома раздались только к вечеру. Скрыться от непогоды среди бескрайних полей было негде: кругом сухая мертвая трава. Начавшие недавно проглядывать вдоль дороги кусты с ядовитыми ягодами доставали ей по пояс — не укрытие, а смех один.  
Когда первые капли коснулись лица, Регина внимательно прислушалась — только не к начинавшейся буре, а чуть ниже — к земле, чтобы почувствовать, как она наливается влагой и постепенно пробуждается к жизни. Мертвая пшеница уронила семена в землю, чтобы на следующий год они проросли высокой травой, а осенью обернулись колышущимся на ветру золотом. Так было, так есть, так должно всегда быть. Жизнь следом за смертью, новые красивые города, построенные поверх руин и костей.  
Почва здесь была до того сухой, что не намокла — вода затекла между трещин и сразу же превратилась в жидкую грязь; распущенные Регинины волосы повисли мокрой паклей, а одежда прилипла к телу.   
Дождь был сильным, но сквозь шум капель она различила знакомое влажное чавканье. Все это время ее поражало, почему земля за столько лет не смогла ничего родить, а поля так и стоят сухими. Больше она не удивлялась: это было до обидного знакомо, только непонятно, отчего подобное произошло именно здесь. Ведь владения Сармата — совсем близко, разве не было его долгом присмотреть, упокоить, сберечь?  
Чавканье стало громче: теперь, казалось, оно раздается отовсюду, словно кто-то на кладбище в непогоду копал могилу и вырытая яма тут же заполнялась водой. Только тут лопату никто в руки не брал.   
Не существовало связи между сильным дождем и поднятыми трупами — вода не могла их потревожить и больше мешала, чем помогала. Белые скелеты вязли в мягкой грязи, поскальзывались и падали, как дети зимой на скованной льдом речке. Полуистлевшие старинные доспехи и кольчуги выглядели на них чудно, а не страшно.   
— Кто надоумил вас? — покачала головой Регина. — Несколько веков в земле провели, так и дальше бы лежали! Удумали тоже.  
Мертвецы молчали: их языки давно истлели во рту, а души — развеялись. Их влекло вперед что-то иное, но что, Регина пока не могла осознать до конца. Их скрипучие старые кости поднимались будто против воли. Они спали так долго, что забыли, как переносить вес с одной ноги на другую, оттого и падали постоянно.  
Сармат за такую грубую работу оторвал бы ей голову, но другого некроманта — даже совсем юного — Регина рядом не чувствовала. Тот, кто оживил эти кости, не знал, как это правильно делается, а играл с ними, как дитя в куколки.  
Раздавшийся вдалеке крик Регина сначала приняла за завывание ветра, но бежал этот мертвец на удивление бодро. Как живой. Регина нахмурилась, когда поняла, что он же и правда — живой. Или умер совсем недавно, раз пытается убежать. Или сейчас сдуру помрет.   
В мертвецах больше звериного остается, чем человеческого. Ему бы к земле сырой прижаться и замереть, пока все не закончатся. Все кладбищенские воры знают, что надежнее всего, случись что, прижаться к могиле или в гроб лечь — если повезет и покойник там не сожрет. А этот — совсем дурной, под стать мертвецам.   
— Куда ты нож-то втыкать собрался? — с любопытством спросила Регина. При ее виде мужчина еще громче заорал и попятился. Да так, что поскользнулся и рухнул лицом прямо в грязную лужу. — Не вставай.   
Трупы должны были тут же потерять к нему интерес и перестать замечать, как не замечали Регину, но они все равно продолжали тянуть к нему костлявые руки. Не мог же он оказаться потомком того, кто их всех порубил?   
Дождь лил, не переставая.   
Регина в очередной раз убрала с лица мокрые волосы, пригляделась и наконец поняла, что они все в нем нашли. Не человеком он был, а душегубом: следом за ним ходила сотня неуспокоенных духов, что вселились сейчас в древние кости и душили, хватали за ноги, наседали сверху. Кричать он уже не мог и беспомощным червяком извивался на земле.  
— Прекратите, — приказала Регина. Мертвецы ее не послушались. — Прекратите!  
Мстительные покойники продолжали не обращать на нее никакого внимания, занятые своей жертвой. Что-то пошло не так. Каким бы страшным и жестоким душегубом он ни был, одного его присутствия недостаточно, чтобы поднять столь древний могильник, какой разве что Сармату под силу.   
— Тихо! — На этот раз ее голос прорезал небо подобно раскату грома, а мертвецы повернули головы. Впервые за много веков их пустые глазницы наконец увидели то, что так долго и безуспешно искали — бескрайнее, безграничное спокойствие. Регина представила, как опускает лебедку и зачерпывает полное ведро ледяной воды прямо из колодца, а потом просто вылила обратно эту мертвую темную воду и прошептала ласково: — Спите. Спите, мои хорошие.   
Душегуб поднялся и захрипел, хватая ртом воздух.   
— И ты спи, — повелительно сказала ему Регина, прежде чем снова собрать мокрые волосы в косу. — Спи до утра. Спи сколько спится.

Что ей делать со спасенным душегубом, за ночь она не придумала, но успела в одиночестве поужинать и рано утром позавтракать его припасами. Сумку он вчера не успел захватить, когда убегал, но даже после дождя Регина по следам легко нашла его стоянку.  
Скорее всего, именно его костер она в тот раз и видела. Интересно то, что он не ушел дальше и не дал ей себя нагнать — двигалась Регина быстро, — а все время держался в дне-двух пути. Следил или момент выбирал, чтобы напасть и ограбить? Разницы особой не было — единственное, что ее сейчас беспокоило, так это живой он или мертвый.   
Сармат порой делал настолько хитрых марионеток, что и не отличишь. Сердце душегуба билось каждый раз, когда она решала проверить его пульс, но билось ли оно все время? Не останавливалось ли оно, стоило ей потерять бдительность?  
Во сне черты его лица смягчились. И ведь не подумаешь со стороны, что душегуб — может, не разбойник он никакой, а благородный воин, омывший меч кровью своих врагов. Люди ведь любят красиво играть словами — иногда так сходу и не поймешь, кто есть кто.   
Одно время некромантов кликали Повелителями мертвых. Сармату это ужасно импонировало: он до сих пор иногда себя так величал. Ух, будь здесь Сармат, тот бы сразу понял, труп перед ним или нет. Еще никому не удалось его обмануть: один из его последних учеников решил ради мести только прикинуться мертвым и тайком распорядился положить в гроб инструменты, чтобы выкопать себя из могилы — для некроманта плевое дело. Сармат не возражал, но вместо обычной могилы приказал сжечь этого дурака в печи, заклинанием наложив на него трупное окоченение. Регине потом долго снилось его отчаянное беспомощное мычание и запах горелой плоти. Жаль его тоже не было: однажды тот просто так уморил пригретую ей кошку.  
Если учитель не верил ей больше и озлился за свою глупую девку, то чего тогда отпустил? Нет, не в его характере это было.   
Некромантия и обычное колдовство обычно шли порознь, но одно заклинание работало что на мертвецах, что на тяжело раненных.   
Регина положила руку ему на лоб и приказала:  
— Говори, кто ты.  
— Оуэн, — слабо пробормотал он. И как бы она его ни спрашивала, кроме имени ничего от него не добилась.   
На следующий день у него начался жар и ей пришлось израсходовать всю запасенную воду. Значит, все же живой, не мертвый. Можно поднять покойника, но пламя болезни, сжигающее тело, трудно подделать.   
Иные бормочут что-то в бреду, Оуэн же лежал неподвижно — лишь глаза его беспорядочно вращались под плотно сомкнутыми веками, а ходившие за ним покойники тихо перешептывались.   
При обычных обстоятельствах она попыталась бы поговорить со следовавшим за ним мертвыми, но место здесь было дурное. Не знаешь точно, кто придет и придет ли тот, кого ты ищешь — не тревожь мертвых лишний раз.   
Да и Регина не была уверена, что они окажутся разговорчивее душегуба. Поэтому отложила как крайнюю меру, если понадобится чем-то его напугать. Удивительно, до чего люди иной раз боятся тех, кого бесстрашно отправили на тот свет.   
Пока она коротала время, изучая и пользуя содержимое его сумок. Для разбойника жил он как-то небогато: все оружие было самое простое, без украшений; золота и камней при себе не носил, а единственная имевшаяся у него книга не представляла собой никакой ценности. Так, потрепанный сборник детских сказок, где все до того благородны, что аж тошно — и князья, и простолюдины, и гуляющие среди яблоневых садов красавицы-колдуньи.   
Судя по тому, как художник старательно вырисовывал грудь колдуньи, возможно, книжка-то была совсем и не детская. Вот яблони Регина узнала только потому, что картинка с ними была подписана и текст сказки ей вторил: «Так, отведав яблоко из ее рук, обрел он вечную молодость».  
— Вот чушь, — вслух пожаловалась Регина. — Хоть бы что-то новое придумали. Не бывает ее — вечной молодости.  
Только вечная тоска, что бередит душу и зовет прилечь пониже к земле.   
Если времена настали действительно последние, Регина бы совсем не расстроилась.

Душегуб пошел на поправку как раз к тому времени, как она почти доела его припасы и размышляла, бросить его в поле или пожалеть и добить, чтобы не мучился, а потом поднять и наконец толком расспросить. Можно было с собой взять, чтобы сумку таскал.   
Пришел в себя он с громким протяжным воплем:  
— А-а-а!   
— Будешь так орать, только глотку надорвешь. Попей лучше.  
Пил душегуб жадно, как загнанная лошадь. Будто и не валялся тут несколько дней к ряду на травке, а буквально недавно пытался убежать от орд мертвецов.  
— Раз пьешь, значит, жить хочешь, — рассудила Регина, доставая и поднося к его горлу нож. Что с благородными господами, что с душегубами разговаривать надо было доходчиво и на их языке — пока не решил, что она слабая девка, и не возомнил себе невесть что. — Жить, говорю, хочешь?  
Его кадык дернулся, и если бы она вовремя не отвела руку чуть в сторону, точно бы хлынула кровь. Последний раз кто-то настолько дурной попадался ей в деревне, и это был заблудившийся на болотах ягненок — чуть не утоп.  
— Хочу, — выпалил душегуб. — Пощади. Что хочешь для тебя сделаю.  
— Много народу убил? — спросила Регина.  
— Так ты это… смерть, что ли?   
— Страшная?  
— По грехи мои пришла!  
Что сейчас принято считать грехом, а что — добродетелью, Регина не помнила. Вот Сармат любил копаться во всех этих старых и новых религиях, а она сама смутно помнила, что где-то убийство ради благой цели — высшая доблесть, а где-то и травинку сорвать лишний раз грех. Вот мертвецы были проще: хотели отмщения и крови.   
— Может, и пришла, а может, и нет. Есть тебе чем, Оуэн, откупиться?  
Стоило ей убрать нож, как тот сразу же охамел и возмутился:  
— С чего ты решила, что это мое имя? Меня все Ивом зовут.  
— Жертвы твои мне разболтали. Поэтому единственный твой шанс на спасение — помочь мне в одном деле.  
— Какие жертвы? Я тебе, что, разбойник с большой дороги? Да ты хоть знаешь, кто я такой?  
— Странствующий по свету благородный герой, скрывающий свое настоящее имя? — предположила Регина. — Опальный князь?  
— Ну, допустим, не князь. Но ты себя вообще видела, ворона помойная?  
— В следующий раз увижу, как потянутся к тебе мертвяки, дам им тебя сожрать. Хотя… стоило мне оставить тебя одного, дать им шанс отблагодарить за редкое твое благородство.   
— Не было никаких мертвяков! Мне это… — Ив почесал нос. — Приснились они мне в горячечном бреду. Замерз я под утро — от того, что на земле спал, а костер потух.   
— И часто ты так мерзнешь? — спросила Регина. — Если ты действительно странствующий герой, то я высокородная княжна.   
— Я, — с важным видом произнес Ив, — герой вольнонаемный. Последняя надежда погрязшего в грязи, разврате и нищете мира, пре…  
— Душегуб, то есть? Людей за деньги убиваешь? Вот напридумывают же разных слов! — недовольно произнесла Регина, но потом смягчилась: — Ладно, раз ты такой весь из себя вольнонаемный, считай, я тебя наняла.  
Ив продолжал смотреть на нее, как собака, которая ждет, когда ей бросят кусок хлеба, и в итоге не вытерпел:  
— Ну?  
— Что ну?  
— Вознаграждение за твою просьбу какое? Чем платить будешь — камнями, золотом, картой, где сокровища лежат?  
— Чем платить буду? — Регина сделала вид, что глубоко задумалась. — Даже не знаю. Выведу тебя из этой мертвой степи целым и невредимым. Пойдет?  
— Я и сам прекрасно без тебя справлялся.   
— А знаешь, после смерти ты ведь и так сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу. Может, и правда убить тебя? Сумку мою понесешь…  
После долгого выразительного молчания Ив наконец сдался и спросил:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Яблоню хоть раз настоящую видел? — Регина раскрыла книжку и ткнула пальцем. — Вот такую. Покажешь, где растут, и свободен.  
— Так они везде растут.   
Регина обвела руками голое поле и пояснила:  
— Тут, как видишь, не растут. И дальше по дороге на север ты нигде ни одной не встретишь.   
— Я, конечно, слышал, что у вас тут мертвецы ходят, — почесал нос Ив, — но как быть-то так может, что яблони ни одной не растет? А зачем тебе яблоня?  
— Мечта у меня такая детская, — сказала Регина. — Хочу перед смертью погулять в цветущем яблоневом саду. Отведешь?   
— А, ну тогда ладно, — кивнул Ив. — Но если гробницу с сокровищами где-то по пути найдем, то половина золота — мне. Вот ты говоришь, что на юге яблони везде, а у нас верят, что в вашем краю везде мертвецы и сокровища несметные.  
— Все, что найдем — твое, — щедро пообещала Регина, прекрасно знавшая, что никаких сокровищ по пути на юг они точно на найдут.  
И не прогадала. 

Иногда люди оказываются гораздо лучше, чем ты о них думаешь. Бежать Ив собрался не на следующее же утро, а через целых четыре дня. Готовился, наверное, или покалеченная нога болела, вот и не решался.   
Проснулась от звуков его возни Регина сразу, словно и не спала. Острый кинжал уперся прямо в грудь — значит, что-то еще из оружия у него при себе было, а может, где-то в поле отрыл.   
— Хороший же уговор был, — вздохнула Регина. — Я тебе жизнь, ты мне яблони. Что тебе не нравилось?  
— Хоть пальцем пошевелишь, я руку тебе отрублю! — пригрозил Ив. Когда его не трясло от страха, оружие он держал гораздо увереннее. Сбежал бы тайком, Регина его бы не трогала. — Знаешь, сколько я на юге темных колдунов на тот свет отправил?  
Про южных колдунов Регина слышала не так много. В основном то, что Сармат терпеть их не мог, особенно коллег-некромантов, и дружбы с ними не водил. В любом случае, не могли же они быть настолько глупы, чтобы попасться этому идиоту.  
Регина и пальцем не пошевелила, лишь улыбнулась и, тихо присвистнув, сказала:  
— Тогда неудачный ты час выбрал, некроманта убивать.  
Ив нервно оглянулся по сторонам, но успокоился, заметив, что мертвецы не спешили восставать из могил. Регина не собиралась лишний раз тревожит тех, кого с таким трудом упокоила. Да и зачем ей, когда другие бесплотные духи охотно откликнулись на зов. Из всех убитых им женщин она специально выбрала самую красивую, похожую в своем нарядном платье на благородную госпожу или даже молодую невесту.   
В лунном свете полупрозрачная кожа покойницы сияла, а распущенные белокурые волосы прелестной волной стекали по плечам. Когда ее маленькие тонкие ручки сжались на чужом горле, это было по-настоящему красиво. Ив забился, пытаясь высвободиться, словно не слыхал, что мертвая любовница обнимает крепче живой — так, что не вырваться.   
Покойница глядела на него ласково и жадно, будто так его любила, что готова была сожрать живьем. Еще немного придушив, она ослабила хватку, чтобы сладко прижаться холодными устами к его горячей шее. Затем снова придушила, а потом опять поцеловала.   
Другие мертвые красавицы жадно облизывали губы, кружа вокруг полумертвой парочки. Регина сжалилась над ними и снова легонько присвистнула. И еще раз. Всего трижды.  
Будь рядом водоем, девицы бы утащили его под воду, а пока только изводили своими жестокими ласками, от которых невозможно было уклониться. Поцелуи сменились ревнивыми укусами и царапинами — каждой хотелось оставить след, ухватить себе кусочек.   
Им была больше неведома настоящая страсть или похоть, но, когда пошла первая кровь, от удовольствия глаза их заблестели. А вот душегуб побледнел от страха и громко, жалобно орал, как птица на болоте.   
Если бы Регина оставила их так, вчетвером, то вскоре они залюбили его до смерти. Так от заблудившихся на болотах ночных путников оставались одни обглоданные кости.   
— О-о-о, — на одной ноте скулил душегуб. — Отпусти! Все, что хочешь, сделаю! Виноват! У-у-у-убери их только!  
— На крови поклянешься, подумаю.  
— Да ка-а-а…! — Пришедшая первой покойница до крови укусила его за губу, и Ив тут же передумал, заорав: — Клянусь! Кровью, матерью моей Морганой, чем хочешь клянусь!   
Регина кивнула, но покойниц пока отзывать не спешила. Подойдя, она ласково погладила одну из девушек по волосам и спросила:  
— Он убил?  
— Погубил! Соблазнил! Опозорил! — в голос завыли девицы. — Мерзавец! Подлец! У-у-у!  
— Если обманет меня, то ваш будет, — пообещала Регина и цыкнула на них, как на птиц на дворе: — А сейчас — кыш!  
Вид у горе-героя со всеми полученными ранами был такой, что сейчас ни одна девица бы не польстилась.  
— Так я не виноват, — начал оправдываться Ив. — Они ж сами, это… от любви ко мне топились.  
— Или родня их после твоего отъезда топила, чтобы избежать позора.   
— Я-то тут тогда при чем? Я куда ни приду, вечно девицы на мне виснут. А я… святой, что ли?  
— Не покойник пока точно.   
Вот и проверила, что сам он не поднятый мертвец. Скелеты воинов могли и не разобраться, а вот недавно почивших можно было выманить только на живую кровь и плоть. Раз пришли и сразу набросились, значит, точно не поднятый Сарматом мертвец.  
— Теперь отвечай — соврешь, узнаю, — зачем ты на север поехал? Только не надо опять заводить про поиски сокровищ.   
— Подвиг хотел совершить.  
— Учти, если второй раз за ночь их позову, то они больше время терять не будут и сразу сожрут.   
— Заплатили мне, — наконец сказал Ив, — чтобы избавил я мир от кровавого тирана и властителя мертвых, захватившего северный престол и навлекшего тьму и разрушение на всех нас.   
— Властителя мертвых… Это от Сармата, что ли?  
Звучало настолько абсурдно, что Регина засмеялась. Не потому, что кто-то пытался от ее учителя избавиться, — а потому, что послали одного человека, не целую армию, как положено. Хотя ни одна армия из такого похода как раз и не вернулась.  
— А им на юге-то какое дело?  
— Как какое? — удивился Ив. — Если день меняется с ночью, домашняя скотина мрет, а земля не родит, то тут любой заметит. Вот и наняли меня.   
— Кто?  
— Неравнодушные люди. — Ив задумался и вдруг выпалил: — Да не помню я, кто. Наняли и все.   
Если он нес с собой дурные намерения, а мертвецам в поле было приказано стеречь границу, то неудивительно, что они поднялись и на него бросились. Вот только… что-то смущало Регину в этой версии. Например, почему они тогда ее приказа послушались или в одно мгновение этого недоделанного героя на части не разорвали.   
— Тогда отведешь туда, где тебя наняли.   
— А яблони?  
— Попадутся по пути яблони, погляжу. Надумаешь сбежать — сам понимаешь, что будет.   
Знает ли она Сармата, Ив так и у нее и не спросил. То ли побоялся, то ли думал, что у них некроманты на каждом шагу.   
Той ночью ей снились цветущие яблони. Красивые, будто прямо с картинки. 

— А ты всегда такой была? — спросил ее Ив.   
Чем дальше они уходили на юг, тем сильнее солнце пекло голову. Шляпу она потеряла в дороге, и приходилось заматывать волосы платком, чтобы удар по пути не хватил. Будь она по-прежнему одной из высокородных северных княжон, не выходивших за порог без слуг, точно бы сгорела, — а так кожа ее оставалась мертвенно бледной, как у покойницы. Ив вот загорел; острый нос покрыли веснушки, отчего воспринимать его всерьез становилось еще сложнее.  
Наверное, этим он девчонкам и нравился. Смешной и дурной, как молодой бычок. Орет так же громко и землю копытом роет.   
— Чего? — переспросила Регина. — Какой такой?  
— Ну не прямо в могиле же ты родилась! — возмутился Ив и осекся. — Или в могиле?  
— Из яйца вылупилась. Змеиного. Будешь чушь болтать, ужалю.   
— Да кто вас, некромантов, разберет! Я так просто спросил… разговор хотел поддержать.  
— Ты спросил, я ответила. Чего тебе еще от меня надо?  
— Я до тебя с разбойниками по тракту шел. Вот они душегубы душегубами, но и то гораздо более компанейские!   
— Что ж они тогда бросили тебя в мертвом поле?  
— Я сам туда пошел. Ребята меня отговорить пытались, с собой звали. Чего, спрашивается, не пошел?  
— А в какую сторону они пошли?  
Спустя столько дней она не рассчитывала, что он вспомнит или точно ей скажет. Так… как он там говорил? Просто спросила, разговор поддержать. Временами Регина забывала, как это вообще делается. Чего бы и не потренироваться, раз возможность представилась и собеседник как корова языком мелет.  
— Вон туда, — показал Ив. — Вроде.   
Он указал ровно в ту сторону, откуда сама Регина пришла — еще до того, как они встретились. Туда, где лежало сердце владений Сармата.  
— Умерли уже твои дружки. Повезло тебе, что с ними не пошел.  
— Ты прямо отсюда почувствовать можешь? — не поверил Ив.   
— Нет, но если так близко к Сармату подобрались, то, считай, мертвы. Не любит он душегубов.   
— Про Сармата этого говорят, что до северных гор трупами там все устлано — столько людей погубил. Целые армии уничтожал! Какое ему дело до пары разбойников.   
— Армии, может, и уничтожал, — согласилась Регина, — но душегубов не любит.   
— Ты так говоришь, как будто лично его видела.  
— Может, и видела.   
— И какой он? — с азартом спросил Ив, и она пожалела, что поддержала разговор. — Властитель мертвых?  
— Примерно как мы с тобой. Ни хвостов, ни рогов вроде не видела. Обычный. На улице встретишь — мимо пройдешь.  
Тут Регина немного приврала: встретив Сармата, никто еще не смог равнодушно пройти мимо. Это сама она была некрасивая и невзрачная, а Сарматова внешность вбивалась в память, точно гвоздь. Не столько внешность, может быть, а само сверхъестественное ощущение от встречи. Мороз по коже.  
— Мне вот говорили, что ни с кем его не перепутаешь!  
— Мало ли что говорят, — небрежно сказала Регина. — У нас болтают, что на юге солнце никогда до конца не заходит, только опускается низко-низко.  
— Ерунда какая! — возмутился Ив. — Нормальное у нас солнце!  
— Вот и некроманты — не так уж и отличаются от других. Один нос, два глаза, две ноги, две руки.  
Ив долго молчал, после чего выдал:  
— Как будто можно так просто мертвых из могилы поднять!  
— Поднять легко. Тут как мечом махать — особого таланта не надо. Начитаются умники вроде тебя старых книжек, только успевай ходить и упокаивать.  
— Тебя послушать, так любой сможет.  
— И ты бы смог. Только сожрали бы они тебя потом. Поэтому нельзя браться за то, что явно не по силам.   
— А ты по книжкам училась? — наконец задал волновавший его вопрос Ив. Если хотел узнать, не Сарматова ли она случайно ученица, то мог бы и сразу спросить. Чего ходил вокруг да около?  
— Брат меня мой учил… старший.   
Это было не совсем ложью — когда он ее учил, многие думали, что они брат и сестра. Слишком юно Сармат тогда выглядел, чтобы удостоиться почтенного звания учителя.  
— И где он сейчас?  
— В могиле, — спокойно сказала Регина. — Поскольку учил он меня на совесть, то больше не поднимется.  
— Как у тебя рука поднялась с родным братом расправиться?!  
— Самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для близкого человека — убедиться, что он никогда не восстанет из могилы.  
Что отец ее, что мать, что жених — больше не оживут. И хорошо. Пусть себе спокойно спят, никем не потревоженные.

Деревня подвернулась весьма кстати — деньги заканчивались. Правда, Ив не унимался с тех самых пор, как они сели на плот.  
— Ты даже задаток с них не стала брать?   
— Захотят — потом заплатят. Ты чего расселся-то? Греби! Только на середину реки выплыли, а нам на вон тот островок.  
За лето речка обмелела, плот шел неохотно: несколько раз по пути они садились на мель, и приходилось резво орудовать шестом. Широкие плечи душегуба дрожали от натуги, пот градом катился по спине.  
— Какой-то ты хилый для вольнонаемного героя.  
— Сейчас сама грести будешь! — практически отшвырнув шест, закричал Ив. — Раскомандовалась тут, княжна благородная!  
Регина взяла шест в правую руку, осторожно нащупала дно… и водная гладь вокруг успокоилась, плот пошел легко, точно заколдованный. На то, чтобы сдвинуть его с места, у Ива ушли добрые полчаса. Он ошарашенно уставился сначала на шест, затем на державшую его некромантку, после чего выпалил:  
— Не бывает так, что у тебя легко идет, а у меня с места не сдвинешь. Мы же сейчас против течения пошли, должно сносить.  
— Деревенские сказали, что речка как раз в эту сторону и течет.  
— По-твоему, у меня глаз нет? Если бы она туда текла, мы бы уже на острове давно были, а так что-то снизу… — Ив побледнел и прищурился, растерянно вглядываясь в прозрачную воду. — Тянет. Не дает.  
После нескольких безуспешных попыток что-то разглядеть душегуб сдался.  
— Ай, да дуришь ты меня! Нет там ничего.  
— Слазь тогда с плота. Искупнешься в прохладной водичке, да и проверишь заодно.  
— Не полезу. Ты ведь с них даже денег не взяла.  
— Дались тебе эти деньги. У нас брать заранее за работу — плохая примета.  
— А если помрешь?  
— Мертвому деньги без надобности. Да и следующему, кто после тебя придет, работы прибавится — еще и твой труп упокоить. Так что непорядочно это.  
— Поэтому и надо брать задаток. Избавила ты их от проблемы, и кто после тебе заплатит? Скажут, отродясь в речке нашей никто не тонул и ничего там никому в сумерках не мерещилось.  
С начала лета в этой мелкой речушке утонуло пятнадцать человек — и совсем детей неразумных, и взрослых, и старый рыбак один, знавший ее как свои пять пальцев. Потом пошел слух, что в сумерках с берега можно услышать доносящийся со дна скрежет и громкий плеск, будто ворочается там на дне что-то. Ворочается и скрипит жутко, словно ищет способ наружу выбраться.   
Больше на речку никто вроде не ходил, но каким-то неведомым образом за последнюю неделю потонули там еще двое. Говорили, что случайно и спьяну.   
За время, проведенное в небольшой южной деревне, Регина заметила, что местные до того боялись влаги, что прикрывали бочки с дождевой водой деревянным щитком сверху, а в паре дворов и замок сверху навесили. Колодец на окраине так вообще стоял заколоченный.  
— Видал когда-нибудь мертвый омут?  
— Это когда водные духи на дно разных бедняг утаскивают?   
Пятнадцать человек только с начала лета — стихийному духу столько не нужно, а утопленники не настолько резвые и голодные. Хуже всего было то, что, когда Регина украдкой их позвала, никто из этих покойников не откликнулся. Правда, вслух говорить об этом она пока не стала. Вода в реке была до того светлая и прозрачная, что видно было, как… нигде не плескалась рыба, даже водомерки не носились по заводям. Стояла звенящая тишина, только их плот тихонько покачивался на воде, остров вдалеке возвышался подобно склепу.  
— Эй, ты чего замолкла? — потряс ее за руку Ив. — Водные духи что-то там нашептывают?  
— Хорошо плаваешь?  
— Будешь тонуть — вытащу.   
Пятнадцать человек. Мертвецы всегда тянулись к ней, но пока она их не слышала. Утопли — точно в бездну канули. В деревне предупреждали о хитрых речных омутах, но им пока везло: разве что пару раз садились на мель.  
Ив сидел с краю, и его длинные ноги в начищенных сапогах едва не касались воды. Между зубов он зажал сорванную еще на берегу соломинку. Регина посмотрела на прозрачную воду и не увидела отражения там, где ему полагалось быть — ни своего хвастливого спутника, ни своего собственного. Плохо дело.  
— Прыгай с плота в воду и плыви к берегу. Так быстро, как только сможешь.  
— А ты что делать будешь?  
— Смотреть?  
— Сожрет меня кто-то или не сожрет? Ну уж нет! Мы о таком не договаривались.   
Регина не стала его слушать, а как собака повела носом. За время жизни в окрестности болот она привыкла к тому, что вода постоянно чем-то пахла. Если не ряской и тиной, то утопленниками и влагой. Река тоже должна иметь свой запах.  
— Думаешь, на плоту оно тебя не достанет? — Регина прищурилась и приказала: — Руку дай, да не ори только, не хочу я тебя прирезать. Мне чуть-чуть надо.  
В воду упала всего одна капля крови, но красной от этого стала вся река. Плот по-прежнему скользил по воде, только чуть накренился. Регина сняла с пояса мешочек с могильной землей и по щепотке насыпала на каждый край. После этого в заросшей ряской заводи у берега проблеснули белоснежные кости, плывшее по течению бревно превратилось в полуразложившегося покойника. В реке крутили хвостами полуистлевшие скелеты рыб.  
Загорелый Ив до того побледнел, что стал напоминать покойника, и достал с пояса кинжал — то ли от Регины собирался отбиваться, то ли от нечисти. С ним не поймешь. Смешной ведь и глупый, как все живые. Разве не проще видеть вот так — сразу суть вещей?  
Алые волны вокруг плота вспенились: пена была розовой, точно разбавленное сметаной ягодное варенье. Правда, вода так и не коснулась тех границ, по которым Регина предусмотрительно рассыпала землю.  
— Там, где дерево росло, остались одни лишь кости, — спокойно произнесла она, и плот из деревянного ненадолго стал костяным. Ив глядел на нее так, словно наконец решился прыгать. Только поздно — их почти прибило к тому острову, куда Регина с самого начала хотела попасть. — Там, где сходы бросали, теперь тропа для мертвецов.  
Камыши послушно расступились, позволяя ей ступить на берег.  
— Я с тобой не пойду! — покачал головой Ив. — Не заставишь!  
— Хочешь омут собой подкормить? Или на покойников посмотреть поближе? Тогда оставайся — принуждать не буду.  
Если достаточно долго всматриваться в воду, то постепенно начинали проступать поеденные рыбой лица. Слушались бы они ее еще, а не дразнили.  
Ив спрыгнул с плота, как осой ужаленный.  
— Зачем мы сюда приплыли? Взяли бы задаток и свалили по-тихому… На пару ночей в трактире по дороге точно хватило бы.  
— Знаешь, почему некроманты обычно не берут задаток? — спросила его Регина. — Потому что Смерти всегда все платят, что живые, что мертвые. А нечисть заводится от того, что кто-то по дурости больше положенного урвать захотел или обманул кого-то.  
— А если у покойника родных не осталось?  
— Тогда платит город, деревня… где он там живет. Хватит языком уже чесать, пошли искать могильник.  
— Какой могильник?  
— Про который местные жители постеснялись нам рассказать… Или не знают, может? Да, не знают, скорее всего. Вот и думают, что остров посреди реки образовался, когда бревна сюда течением принесло.  
— Как искать-то его?  
— Просто ходи по острову туда-сюда, — сказала Регина. — Как найдется он, ты сразу поймешь. Или я пойму. 

— А-а-а! — его крик вспугнул сидевших в траве птиц.   
В отличие от реки, живность здесь еще водилась: значит, мертвый омут не успел пожрать совсем все. Или некромант хороший это место упокаивал, вот и не поднималось ничего давно. Когда Регина взяла в руки череп, от древности тот едва не рассыпался.  
Она нежно погладила широкую лобную кость — и в глазах черепа на мгновение мелькнуло синее пламя. Мелькнуло и угасло. Весь остров был пропитан спокойствием старой могилы. Они обошли его от начала и до конца, но ей так и не далось найти следы свежих захоронений.  
— Странно, — сказала Регина. — Самые опасные омуты вырастают, когда древние могилы затапливает и яд попадает в воду. А тут столько костей, и все — смирные.  
— Так пятнадцать же человек в реке потонуло? Призови их и спроси по-своему.   
— Если бы омуты только из-за обычных утопленников росли, то ни в одной речке на свете рыба не водилась бы и лодки не плавали.  
Для жертвоприношений деревня казалась слишком близкой к цивилизации, а народ ее — пуганным. У некоторых в домах не то что бочки с водой — даже зеркала были занавешаны. Видно, из-за того, что на водную гладь похожи. Или из-за суеверия какого-нибудь про покойников. Только Регина специально спрашивала: в деревне давно никого не хоронили. У утопленников тех несчастных хоронить было нечего — тела не всплывали на поверхность. Один отец все нырял за ребенком, да ничего не нашел.  
Только омут мертвый не врет. Не заводится он просто так.  
— Свистеть умеешь?  
— Умею. А что?  
— Сядешь на бережку, насвистывая, ноги в воду опустишь. Будем ждать, что придет.   
— А если оно ноги мне оттяпает? Ты об этом подумала?  
— Или отдыхаешь на бережку, или один на плоту обратно поплывешь.

Ждать пришлось долго. Регина успела развести на острове небольшой костер и приготовить скудный ужин. Несколько раз приходилось прервать охоту, потому что Ив начинал жаловаться, что опущенная в воду нога занемела, вот-вот отвалится. Врал, конечно.   
— Ха-ха-ха! — смех душегуба разнесло вдоль реки. А ведь столько ору было, что речная нечисть вот-вот отожрет ему, страдальцу, ногу. — Там это… рыба щекочется.   
— Точно рыба?   
— А кто еще? Русалки, что ли?  
Тут он опустил голову — и, как полагается, громко в ужасе заорал. Даровал же отец-солнце дураку глотку. Если бы они на кладбище были, то всех бы мертвяков до утра перебудил.  
— Сними! Сними их с меня! — Ив так брыкался, что едва в речку не свалился, запутавшись в водорослях.   
В зеленую ряску вплелось длинное ожерелье из сросшихся человеческих пальцев. Из-за того, что они извивались, как щупальца у осьминога, Регина не могла их сосчитать; просто заметила, что принадлежали они разным людям — были совсем крошечные, как у младенчика, были постарше. От натяжения на поверхности реки показались старческие сморщенные большие пальцы.   
На приманку явно дети малые клюнули: заскучали на дне реки, вот и захотелось им порезвиться. Будь больше времени, обошлись бы без приманок — оно бы само погреться на островок выплыло. Могильники здесь располагались до того древние, что плоти на тех костях не осталось, но все равно ведь тянет. Покоя мертвецам хочется гораздо больше, чем крови, даже таким — переродившимся.  
— Не ори, — попросила Регина и наклонилась, чтобы бережно погладить по суставу несколько мертвых пальцев, давая Иву возможность быстро высвободить ногу. — А ты не бойся. Покажи нам, какая ты выросла большая и красивая.   
Вода у берега забурлила. Пальцы извивались, как несколько сотен маленьких червяков. Ив за ее спиной высоко вскинул руку, словно собираясь молиться о спасении от неведомого чудища отцу-солнцу.  
— Ты перегрелась?  
— Красивая, — продолжила нежно ворковать над пальцами Регина. — Хорошая. Красавица моя. Давай, покажись!  
Вовремя заметив движение на дне, она схватила душегуба за руку и без оглядки побежала до самых могильников.   
— Чего, испугалась? — поддел ее довольно скалящийся Ив. — А меня этой страхолюдине чуть не скормила!  
Сразу было видно, что, когда они отступали к могильникам, назад он так ни разу и не взглянул. Иначе сразу бы понял, в чем было дело.   
— Плотожорка это, — бесстрастно произнесла Регина. — Не отошли бы подальше — раздавила.  
— Плодожорка — это жучок, — возразил Ив, не расслышав. — Яблоки грызет. Никакого отношения к человеческим пальцам не имеет!   
К тому времени огромная Плотожорка успела целиком выбраться на берег. Регина не помнила, когда в последний раз видела, чтобы они вырастали до такого размера. Бывало, на полях сражений трупы, если никто не озаботился погребальным костром, срастались, образуя бесконечное грязно-алое месиво, но по первости плотожорки были беспомощнее тех самых яблочных червячков, помянутых Ивом, — хватило бы стаи ворон, чтобы с ними расправиться.  
На суше тварь заняла собой — или поглотила — почти весь остров. Жуткая и до невозможности красивая. Как было ей не любоваться — единственной в своем роде, королевой среди плотожорок?  
Каких пятнадцать человек? Одних только голов Регина насчитала больше сотни. Недостающие тварь заменила рыбьими: вобрала в себя всю живущую в реке живность, оттого рыбаки и жаловались на плохой клев. Рыбаков вобрала тоже. Плотожорки не отличались особым умом и умели только поглощать чужую плоть.   
Регине не пришло в голову спросить, были ли другие селения выше или ниже по реке и пропадали ли там люди. Может, и не жило там больше никого.  
— И как ты сражаться с ней будешь? — Ив даже не пытался браться за меч, ждал, что дальше будет. Сожрет оно их или нет.   
Слепые глаза на длинных ножках — плотожорке ведь неведомо, какую форму принимала плоть до того, как она ее поглотила — подобрались почти к самому ее лицу. Противно не было: просто обидно, что кто-то так по-глупому недосмотрел. Или земля эта давно была ничейная, если сам Сармат на нее не претендовал?  
Судя по количеству костей на острове, жил здесь когда-то некромант, приносил человеческие жертвоприношения каким-то своим богам, а потом умер.   
Плотожорка опять схватила Ива за ногу — только в этот раз не в шутку, поиграться, а так крепко, что у бедняги слезы из глаз выступили. Убивать ее было жалко, но и позволить, чтобы она деревню дожрала, тоже нельзя.   
Мраморная плита под пальцами была холодной и приятной на ощупь. Кто бы ни лежал под ней — давно уже спал, но силу ведь свою на тот свет не возьмешь. Поэтому раньше, если некому было передать, вот так запечатывали. Чтобы после смерти некроманта не поднимались орды мертвецов.  
От натуги голова закружилась, а кровь прилила к горлу. Регина закашлялась, но руки не опустила. Нельзя же бросать дело за мгновение до того, как все снова станет правильно: живое потянется к живому, а мертвое — к мертвому.   
Какими бы глупыми и примитивными ни казались плотожорки, сами по себе они в природе не заводятся. У всего есть сердце, — у переродившейся алой массой плоти это первая смерть. И дотянувшись через позаимствованную силу до того самого, первого покойника, Регина неодобрительно покачала головой, а плотожорка обратилась в серый речной песок, посредине которого лежал труп ребенка. Маленького мальчика лет пяти.   
После этого ее еще полчаса рвало черной кровью. 

В деревню они вернулись только на следующее утро. Душегуб устроил истерику, что труп нести не будет, потому что оно вот-вот отрастит себе щупальца и его сожрет. И все равно ведь понес — Регина завернула тело в тряпку.   
Встретили их на том берегу реки без особой радости. То ли вещи уже поделили между собой, то ли действительно надеялись, что нечисть и некроманты друг друга искоренят.   
В чем-то Ив был прав: платить некромантам действительно не любили. Только не было выбора, платить или нет. Смерти все платят — и часто не золотом.  
Регина указала Иву пальцем, и тот положил труп на землю прямо перед старостой. Одна из деревенских баб завыла горестно и в обморок грохнулась.  
— Ребенок у нее потонул, — пояснила державшая ее под руки подруга. — Перед свадьбой еще. Сыночек ее первый. Всей деревней искали.  
— Горе!  
— Горе-то какое! — хором запричитали бабы.   
— И как потонул? — спросила Регина. — Сам, что ли?  
— Как же еще?  
— Я и своему говорю вечно, не ходи без меня на речку! А они разве слушают?  
— Точно! Не слушают!  
— Ай, ну мам, за ухо-то за что! — заголосил стоявший в толпе ребенок. — Один раз было!  
— Похоронить его надо, — сказал высокий, красивый мужчина, стоявший возле обморочной. — По обрядам всем. Вы постарайтесь, госпожа некромантка, мы оплатим вам все. Пусть только душа ребенка попадет… куда там ей следует! Вам виднее.  
— Дело говорит!  
— Надо, — согласилась Регина, не сводя с мужчины строго внимательного взгляда. — Что же ты в первый раз-то сам не похоронил?   
— Так до вас, госпожа некромантка, тело на берег не выносило!  
— Не выносило!  
От их постоянного поддакивания у нее начала болеть голова. Сразу видно, кто в деревне человек настолько уважаемый, что и вторую молодую жену ему разрешили взять, когда первая непонятно с чего померла. И не заподозрил ведь до сих пор никто — ни с женой, ни с нежеланным чужим ребенком, с которым сладу все не было. А мать без согласия дитятка, ждущего мертвого отца, пропавшего без вести вот уже четыре года как, замуж идти отказывалась.   
А ведь бояться они потом будут только плотожорку. Сармат, когда учил, всегда на нее скидывал общение с людьми, и очень долго Регина на это обижалась. Лучше бы она плотожорку сюда выманила или то кладбище, на острове, целиком подняла. Может, задумались бы в следующий раз.   
— Надо было думать, когда ты чужого ребенка в реке топил.   
Головная боль от шума так усугубилась, словно плотожорка решила выгрызть ей весь мозг до кости.  
— Прекратить! — закричал Ив, и все почему-то послушались. — Вот невинно убиенный ребенок, вот — убийца. Не покараете его, так назавтра придут по ваши души все утопленники, что в реке упокоились.   
— Да врут они все! Я сам видел, что горе-некроманты эти на речку купаться ходили, а потом обратно вернулись.  
— Ты до утра доживи и узнаешь, вру я или нет. Кстати, у тех, кто не заплатит — руки отсохнут.   
Смотреть на это у Регины больше не было никаких сил, так что она встала и ушла.   
Ив догнал ее на выходе из деревни и окликнул:  
— Видишь! Совсем бы ты без меня пропала! И убийцу покарали, и деревню спасли, и денег подзаработали.   
— Они бы все равно заплатили, — пожала плечами Регина. — Если не монетами, так потом кровью. Я ведь не упокоила то дитя по-настоящему, только сделала так, чтобы он больше не перерождался чем-то еще.  
— А если он их всех ночью, и правда, поубивает? — забеспокоился Ив. — Я же им просто так угрожал. Без злого умыслу.  
— Ты бы спросил, прежде чем языком молоть. Может, и поубивает — пусть учатся хоронить своих мертвецов с уважением.  
— Ты совсем их не боишься?   
На этот глупый вопрос она даже отвечать не стала, так что Ив добавил:   
— Никогда мертвецов не боялась?  
— Маму боялась, — подумав, призналась Регина. — Еще мелкой. Жалко ее было. Она прежде, чем упокоили ее, отца чуть до сумасшествия не довела. Но как ты, я не орала.   
— Так ты после смерти мамы мертвецов видишь?  
— Всегда видела. Просто раньше не понимала, настоящие они или нет.  
Слуги думали, что маленькая княжна все с куклами играет и разговаривает.  
— А я у своей даже лица толком не помню, — пожаловался Ив. — Только то, что она терпеть меня не могла. За что бы я ни брался — все ей не нравилось.   
Регина вспомнила мертвых щенков и могильных червей, подобно букету положенных ей на подушку, и подумала: может, лучше бы она совсем меня не любила, чем так. Хотя… мать ее умерла раньше того возраста, когда дети понимают, любили их родители или нет.  
— Чем старше становился, тем труднее было ей угодить, — продолжил страдать о загубленном детстве душегуб. — Пока сестры ее не сказали, что это все из-за того, что я на отца похож, — постоянно себя изводил. Стать лучше пытался. Тьфу!  
— Ну, не любила она тебя и не любила, — сказала Регина. — Бывает. Теперь-то какая разница?  
— Да сам не пойму. Посадила в лодку и выгнала из дома, едва шестнадцать исполнилось. Но как приснится разок, такая тоска потом накатит… Смертельная.   
Сармат любил говорить, что хуже обычного душегуба только душегуб совестливый и сентиментальный. От этой самой «совести» у человека одни беды — что у живого, что у мертвого. Не дает она трупу покойно в земле лежать, все время хочется ей куда-то: то ли любимого увидеть в последний раз, то ли сердце его сожрать, чтобы никого больше точно не полюбило.  
— Ты реши наконец, в какую сторону надо сворачивать, а потом — по кому хочешь тоскуй.

Южные яблони оказались совсем не такие, как на картинке. Стволы и ветки у них были кривые, а листья — бурые, выгоревшие на солнце. Прежде чем Ив успел ее установить, Регина сорвала ярко-зеленое яблоко и откусила кусочек.   
Лицо у нее перекосило от кислятины, и она сразу же мякоть выплюнула. Из другой половины выглянул крошечный белый червяк.   
— Еловую шишку жевать и то приятнее, — вынесла вердикт Регина. — Хилые они, эти ваши южные яблони. Понятно, чего у нас, на севере, их никто не выращивает.   
— Так это ж дикие! — пояснил душегуб. — Я тебя сразу предупредить хотел, но ты вцепилась в него, как в покойника.  
«Дикие» яблони росли на вполне приличном крестьянском поле, так что его словам Регина не поверила.  
— Если она и правда дикая, чего ее не срубят?  
— Так вон их сколько, — Ив махнул рукой по направлениям к соседним деревьям. — Каждую замучаешься рубить. К тому же если год дождливый выдается, они успевают к осени налиться соком и созреть, вот тогда вкусные. Еще варенье с них можно сварить.   
Южане были поистине люди дикие: зачем растить что-то, что можно съесть только в дождливый год? Вот на севере то, что не могло выжить, и не росло.  
— Варенье и из шишек сварить можно, если сильно хочется. Ты голову мне не дури.   
— Хотела яблони, получила яблони, — с ноткой обиды в голосе сказал Ив. — Вечно ты всем недовольна. А нормальных яблок еще с неделю нигде не попробуешь. Только из-за моря разве что привезут.  
— Ты цветущую яблоню мне обещал.  
— Да когда? Не было такого!   
— Значит, обещаний своих тоже не помнишь?   
— Где я тебе в это время цветущую яблоню найду? Придумала ты все и сейчас на меня наговариваешь.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Регина. — Цветущую, может, и не обещал, но место, где за убийство Сармата тебе денег дали, найти будет попроще.   
— А если нет больше того трактира? Да и вообще… плохо я в лицо ее помню. Вроде баба какая-то. В капюшоне. Сколько в городе таких?  
— Вот и поищем вместе. Не спеша.

Честно говоря, Регина и не рассчитывала, что душегуб кого-то вспомнит или то самое место укажет. Больше надеялась, что старые дружки первыми выйдут с Ивом на связь или ее бледное нездешнее лицо и говор привлекут внимание. Или придет, или приснится ей кто. Почему-то Регина полагала, что уж она-то непременно должна почувствовать что-то особенное.  
Рынок заполонили корзины с яблоками — сладкими, аж сок брызжет, а трактиры — настойки на спирту, но дело с мертвой точки так и не сдвинулось. Только зря маялась на жаре.  
Была здесь лишь одна странность, которую и странностью толком не назовешь. Когда Регина последний раз ночевала в стенах небольшого города, от нескончаемого гомона покойников у нее к утру разболелась голова. Тут голова если и болела, то только от духоты. Местные мертвецы спали невероятно покойно, причем ни некроманта, ни следов чужой магии, как на том острове у реки, нигде не чувствовалось. Они словно так за свою жизнь намаялись из-за жары, что вставать больше не хотели, и радовались возможности лежать в сырой, прохладной земле. Могилы здесь копали глубокие — это Регина успела выяснить, от скуки заглянув на кладбище. Могильщики вежливо поздоровались, признали в ней некромантку, но честно ответили, что работы особой нет… да и не было никогда. Тихое место. Хорошее. Словно выдуманное.  
Ив то же самое ей говорил, но из дома своего не гнал — просто просыпался каждое утро и вздыхал, что Регина до сих пор не уехала. А то бы он такой жизнью зажил, настоящей! Напился бы, например, настойкой нового урожая.   
— Ну и напейся, — пожала плечами Регина. — Я держу, что ли?  
К утру выяснилось, что действительно напился.   
Регина проснулась от того, что кто-то в дверях возился, и вышла поглядеть. Рубашка у душегуба была расстёгнута, под одним глазом фингал, под другим — след от помады. То ли дрался сначала, потом целовался, то ли наоборот — поцеловался с кем не следует, вот его и побили. Странные они, живые.  
— Регинка! — радостно приветствовал ее Ив и громко икнул. — Я те яблоню нашел! Фцвету.  
Дальше договорить он не успел, потому что хмель перевесил. Так и заснул — у порога в наполовину стянутых сапогах. 

Утром оказалось, что про яблоню Ив не соврал. Действительно от кого-то пьяный услышал, что есть за городом сад один, где яблоня круглый год цветет. Что в сезон, что нет, только яблок от нее еще ни разу никто не пробовал — такой вот дикий пустоцвет. Может, и не яблоня это вовсе.  
— Давай я тебя до острова докину, а сам дальше не пойду?  
— Неужели струсил? — спросила Регина. — Или сговорился с дружками своими, чтобы засаду устроить?  
— Говорят, из тех, кто ходил туда яблоки воровать, никто еще не вернулся.   
— Некроманта убивать ты не боялся, а какого-то островка боишься?  
— Так я никого не убил, — возразил Ив. — Просто деньги взял, а работу не выполнил.   
— Не боишься, что назад стребуют?  
— Да хоть бы и стребовали уже! Ты бы от меня отвязалась.  
— Скажи честно, почему не хочешь плыть.   
Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы набраться смелости и выдавить из себя:  
— Вдруг там эта… плотожорка? Я к ней второй раз точно не пойду!  
— Если и правда плотожорка, то можешь не ходить, — щедро пообещала Регина. — Только вряд ли в ней дело. Тихо у вас тут. Она бы с голоду давно окочурилась, бедняга. Но если не хочешь идти, можешь в лодке меня подождать.  
— Не боишься, что уплыву и брошу тебя тут?  
— Думаешь, я путь до берега сама не найду? Ну и зря.

Туман появился, когда они доплыли до середины озера: накрыл лодку большим ватным облаком. Жара сразу спала и стало легче дышать, но лишь Регине перемена погоды пришлась по душе. Ива затрясло от холода, и выбираться из лодки он категорически отказался.   
В отличие от запечатанной гробницы на острове с плотожоркой, сейчас она не чувствовала ни границ чужой силы, ни лежащих в земле мертвецов. Лишь это безмерное, невероятное спокойствие, в котором хотелось раствориться. В городе она тоже его заметила, просто не поняла тогда, в чем дело.   
Запахи кружили голову. Пахло и цветами, и созревшими на ветках яблоками, и перепревшим, раздавленным гнильем. Последний запах был едва различим, но, почувствовав его, Регина ступила на берег.   
Тропинка сама собой разворачивалась под ногами, яблони вдалеке шелестели ветками. Нигде раньше она не видела столько разных яблонь. Время действительно изменяло здесь свой ход: в этом собутыльники Ива точно не соврали. Одни яблони только распускались, другие уже набирали бутоны, третьи были все в цвету, четвертые —усыпаны переспевшими плодами, а некоторые стояли без листьев, и не понять, живые или мертвые.  
— Здравствуй, Регина, — приветствовала ее высокая белокурая девушка в пестром платье. Ее ярко-алые губы цветом напоминали спелый яблоневый плод. — Долго же ты сюда шла. Сына моей сестрицы все равно что за смертью посылать. Да и то не найдет.  
— Кто ты?   
— Можешь звать меня Идой.   
— Красивое имя.  
— Его придумал мне твой учитель. Мы с ним обменялись: яблоко за имя.  
— Зачем же тогда тебе его убивать? Раз вы давние друзья.   
— Давние — хорошее слово, — фыркнула Ида. — Жаль, больше той дружбы он не помнит. Позабыл о том, что когда-то нам обещал.   
— Неужели клялся в вечной любви? — удивилась Регина. — На него совсем не похоже.  
— Только люди совершают подобные глупости, — вздохнула Ида. — Да и на что мне его любовь? Из нее даже яблоню не вырастить.  
Все это время, пока они разговаривали, Регина пыталась понять очертания, нащупать предел вложенной в этот остров силы, но это было все равно что пальцами пытаться вычерпать бескрайнее море.  
— А вот ты его любишь.   
— Глупости, — сказала Регина. — Дурочка я, что ли, за Сарматом бегать?  
— Любимая ученица, — поцокала языком Ида. — Единственная, которую за все эти годы так и не смог убить. Совесть, наверное, замучила, что прапрапрабабку твою убил. А так посмотреть… вы даже похожи с ней?  
Регина вдруг вспомнила визит покойного жениха, который все рассказывал про ту самую бабку с ее яблоневыми садами, и нахмурилась.  
— Так это ты подстроила. Звала меня сюда. Сначала Сармат, потом…  
— Жених твой тенью за тобой до сих пор ходит. Значит, знаешь уже, что это Сармат весь род твой извел?  
— Может, и извел. Дальше что?  
Ида взяла ее за руку и подвела к мертвому, полусгнившему дереву, которое давно не цвело. Сухой ствол покрывали многочисленные ожоги и острые зарубки — будто топором срубить его пытались, да только лезвие затупили.   
— Видишь, — указав на дерево, сказала Ида. — Время его на исходе.   
— Это просто старое дерево, — возразила Регина. — Нет в нем никакой силы.  
Тут тонкие сильные пальцы Иды схватили ее за ладонь и прижали к стволу. Силы в дереве не было — одна лишь память, подхватившая ее подобно вышедшей из берегов реке.   
Сармат в них был таким, каким она помнила его в детстве: юным нахалом, которого ее отец в первый раз выставил вон, — и всеми теми, кем он впоследствии стал или до их первой встречи был: горюющим любовником, верным отцом, властителем, правящим железной рукой, учителем, убившим всех своих учеников и наставницу. Воспоминаний было так много, что, казалось, он успел побывать кем угодно — от спасителя до чудовища. И никто, даже Регина, не мог объяснить, чем он являлся на самом деле. Чем еще он может стать?  
— Веришь? — снова спросила Ида. Ее мягкое влажное дыхание опалило шею. — Нельзя спасти дерево, когда оно начинает гнить: надо срубать.  
Перед смертью Вильгельм, единственный, кто ей хоть немного нравился среди всех Сарматовых учеников, проговорился, что узнал о секрет учительской силы, и вот скоро он тоже найдет тот волшебный край… Регина тогда не поверила и идти с ним категорически отказалась.  
— Выходит, это ты погубила всех его учеников?  
— Мы о тех самых учениках, которых Сармат убил своими руками?   
Не только Вильгельм. Остальные не раз говорили ей что-то про яблони, но Регина не хотела их слушать, принимая за очередную романтичную чушь. Им всем перед смертью снились яблони, яблони в цвету. Как она могла об этом забыть?  
— Ты приводила их сюда. Обещала дать бессмертие и силу.  
— Когда Сармат узнавал об этом, то сразу же безжалостно с ними расправлялся, пока они не успели никому разболтать, — сказала Ида. — Теперь тебе легче, Регина?  
— За что ты так его ненавидишь? — спросила Регина. — Что он тебе сделал?  
— Скажи, зачем на свете нужны некроманты и почему век их дольше, чем у обычных людей? — Когда она промолчала, Ида продолжила так, словно уже получила ответ: — Недавно ты виделась с Сарматом, иначе бы ко мне не пришла. Так ли покоен сон опекаемых им мертвецов? Надежно ли он хранит границу между жизнью и смертью, как когда-то мне обещал?  
Однажды Сармат поведал ей историю о том, как разум его старой наставницы помутился и перестал различать жизнь и смерть, и мертвые стали для нее живыми, а живые — мертвыми. Много лет люди переживали последствия той страшной резни, и до сих пор половина самых страшных человеческих сказок — об этом.   
В рассказанной им истории учитель выступал настолько отважным и безукоризненным героем, что Регина всегда полагала, что он все выдумал. Ей в назидание.  
Сейчас, глядя на старое, расколовшееся дерево, Регина уже ни в чем не была уверена. Кроме того, что нежелание сходить на берег вряд ли Ива спасло.  
— Что ты сделала с человеком, сидевшим в лодке?  
— Исполнила его желание взамен на то, что он тебя сюда привел.  
— И что это было за желание?  
— Вернуться домой.   
Регина резко скинула ее руку, а затем сама подошла к стволу, обхватила его руками и закрыла глаза.   
— Сармат не умрет, если срубить дерево, — пообещала ей Ида. — Это не вся его сила, а лишь малая часть.  
— Тогда зачем лишать его бессмертия? — спросила Регина.   
Дерево загорелось. Гарью не пахло, только вечно цветущими яблонями. Она стояла настолько близко, что огонь мог подпалить одежду и волосы, но пламя ее не касалось. Когда Регина протянула руку, та прошла насквозь.   
Она растерянно оглянулась, и наконец сквозь туман и наведенный морок увидела яблоневые сады такими, какими они были на самом деле. Ей хотелось закричать, но голос не слушался. Ей хотелось остаться с Ивом в лодке и никогда не переплывать берега. Ей не хотелось ни этого знания, ни этой силы.  
— Я хотела, чтобы ты поняла, — сказала Ида, прежде чем на прощание легко коснуться ее губ и рассыпаться яблочным цветом. — Даже яблони не могут цвести вечно.

Проснулась Регина в тот день поздно и вместо завтрака сразу взялась варить суп. Тем более что еще немного и петух в подполе точно бы стух.   
Она наскоро растопила печь, сварила наваристый бульон, покрошила в него травы и овощи. Вышло хорошо. У нее всегда получался вкусный суп. Часть она сразу же поставила остывать, чтобы попозже убрать, а две больших красивых тарелки выставила на стол.  
Сходила на огород и нарвала листьев, чтобы заварить из них чай. Не поленилась и слазила в подпол за прошлогодним клюквенным вареньем. Застелила стол скатертью, вышитой еще прабабкой нынешнего деревенского старосты. Подмела, вытерла по углам пыль.   
— Все-таки сварила суп? — спросил голос из-за спины. — И варенье достала. Неужели сама варила?  
— В прошлом году на болоте был урожай, не знала уже, что с ней делать.  
— А теперь, значит, знаешь? — спросил ее Сармат. — Все знаешь?  
Было время, когда она его боялась. Было время, когда ненавидела. Было время, когда любила. Все осыпалось, точно яблоневый цвет.   
— Ты сейчас до того на наставницу мою похожа, аж страшно. Прямо жуть берет до чего. Вот мать твоя и бабка явно были из другого теста, я боялся поначалу, что зря их извел… Пока тебя не увидел. — Он все говорил и говорил, словно никак не мог остановиться. Слова текли быстрее, чем вода в горном ручье. — Но ты сидела все на этих своих болотах, как будто и ни при чем, что с тобой было делать?   
— Иди есть, — сказала Регина. — Суп остыл уже.  
— Точно, царица, — вздохнул Сармат. — Важная такая. Царица мертвых Регина. Хорошо ведь звучит? Ты тоже присаживайся. Поедим вместе. Расскажешь мне что-нибудь новое о своих болотах? Покойнички, вижу, смирно у тебя лежат. Завидно, что столько силы — и зря пропадает. Вот поднять бы их на…  
Пожелай Сармат, мог привести столько мертвецов, что здесь бы все в крови утонуло. Да хотя бы деревни окрестные ей назло вырезал, а потом поднял их всех поглумиться — сколько раз делал он так, ввергая в трепет врагов. В этот раз не стал: только курицы в округе передохли.  
Под ее строгим взглядом он осекся и покорно стал хлебать суп.  
— Зачем ты тогда в полдень приходил?  
— Не приходил еще, — поправил ее Сармат. — Приду потом, если позовешь.  
Для Регины теперь не было разницы — пришел он или еще только придет. Все одно. Прошлое, настоящее и будущее смешались в один сплошной ком. Тяжесть непрошенной новой силы давила на плечи — еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
Раньше иногда она могла предсказать, кто, когда и от чего умрет. Теперь могла решать — когда и от чего. Сармат смотрел на нее искоса, словно с издевкой.  
— Отвечай.  
— Не сердись. Ты сама ведь расстаралась — за вареньем в подпол слазила, чаю сделала. Золотко, а не ученица, — на этих словах Сармат мечтательно заулыбался. — Я долго думал, как бы хотел, чтобы жизнь моя закончилась. Как-то так, чтобы не совсем уж безумием, поднятыми кладбищами и реками крови. То есть в молодости, может, и манит что-то такое устроить, но как вспомню… Дрожь пробирает. Вот и с императорством глупо вышло. Сам потом пожалел.   
— Ни о чем ты не жалел, — вздохнула Регина. — Не выдумывай.  
— Да и ты меня, дурака, не слушай. Лучше варенье ешь.


End file.
